Yo camino a tu lado ONE SHOT
by Varg22
Summary: Hermione está sola en su baile de graduación y las lágrimas la llevan al patio, a buscar más soledad, pero mientras se le declara al viento alguien la escucha y para su suerte, era él.Advertencia: Es muy, pero muy romántico xD diabéticos abtenerse


**Yo camino a tu lado.**

SIRIUS Y HERMIONE

Hoy al fin se acabó séptimo año, me he graduado y por más que busco no encuentro a quién me falta, te juro que lo intenté, pero no pareció resultar, la música parece disminuir su volumen, pero en realidad soy yo quien me alejo, me siento tan sola sirius…, miro a mi lado y no hay en quién pueda confiar como en ti, intenté sentir cosas que no siento por personas que no quiero. Siento que no he tenido la oportunidad de amar. Sirius, te necesito – digo sintiendo la garganta seca, mis lágrimas me sacan del gran salón y mi vestido rojo comienza a rozarse con el verde jardín.

Un dolor tan fuerte me acompaña amor, me ahogo…

Te necesito aquí, junto a mí y aunque te logramos rescatar de esa prisión en la que te encontrabas, tras ese velo, nadie sabe que te ocurrió en realidad…

Pero si saben que ocurrió conmigo…

Te necesito tanto…, no sé como explicarte el vacío que siento, el dolor que me persigue y esta maldita luna que se ríe de mí todas las noches debido a mi soledad, sirius, ¿por qué no estás aquí?

Sé que soy una niña para ti y también sé lo cobarde que soy, estoy pidiéndote algo que ignoras, sirius, yo…

Pero no puedo continuar porque siento una mano sobre mi hombro y aunque mi corazón se acelera y mi rostro se torna mas colorido que lo usual no me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije, sé que eres tú y temo sí, el que me hayas escuchado, el que tengas una opinión contraria a la mía y que hayas venido a rechazarme, aunque sea sutilmente… no sé que dolería más, esta constante espera por algo que jamás sucederá o tu rechazo que me arrebatará la esperanza…

Pero tengo que voltearme, no puedo seguir escondiéndome de ti.

Tan solo girarme tus ojos dejan caer una lágrima y cuando creo reconocer dolor en ti vienes y sonríes…

**Hay una historia en tus ojos  
Puedo ver el dolor tras tu sonrisa  
Por cada signo que reconozco  
Otro se me escapa**

Sirius…

Shhhh – pones un dedo en mis labios y te dedicas a observarme, no sé que sucede, solo sé que no dejé de observar tu mirada un solo segundo y daría todo lo que tengo por saber que piensas, que aflige tu mente para luego de un año de estar entre nosotros nuevamente, dejes caer una lágrima ante mí, desearía tanto saber que quiere decir tu caricia pero quiero ser también quien te entregue amor, quiero saber que te sucede, quiero ser a quien recurras cuando te hundas y quiero ser la mujer que comparta tus momentos de felicidad, quiero ser tu todo, quisiera significar para ti lo que tú representas para mí, quisiera ser amada por ti sirius… 

**Déjame saber lo que aflige tu mente  
Déjame ser quien te conozca mejor  
Ser quien te sostenga  
Cuando sientas que te hundes**

Sirius, necesito decirte muchas cosas, sirius, yo no sé como, pero sé que no quiero dejar que esto desaparezca…

Pequeña, no podemos hacer nada, hay cosas que no deben suceder sin importar lo que uno quiera, existen prohibiciones en nuestras vidas y yo ni siquiera merezco lo crees sentir por mí…

No te equivoques conmigo, esto no es una tontería, lo que siento por ti es real! Yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti Sirius Black.

Hermione, no sabes lo que dices – dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

Sirius, por favor, no me alejes de ti, no denuevo, no puedo vivir sin ti ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Déjame ayudarte…

Mi niña, nadie puede ayudarme, han sucedido muchas cosas en mi vida, cosas que no me permiten amar a nadie, hermione yo ya no sé amar y no estoy en condiciones de estar con alguien, menos con alguien tan maravillosa como tú, no quiero que pienses que no… que.. no quiero que pienses que no te amo herm, es sólo que yo no te puedo dar la vida que mereces, tú debes estar con un chico como harry o ron… no alguien que está prácticamente muerto en vida, hermione ¿no entiendes que si sobreviví en ese velo fue por ti? Yo me enamoré de ti desde el día que me rescataste de la muerte en tu tercer año, ¿recuerdas que te dije que eras la bruja más maravillosa que había conocido?

Sirius – le corté yo esta vez – quiero estar contigo…

**Dime una vez más  
Qué hay debajo del dolor que sientes   
No me abandones  
O pienses que no pueden salvarte  
**

Hermione por favor – suplicó, pero fue en vano, mis lágrimas habían cesado y ahora que me sabía correspondida no iba a permitir que todo sucediese nuevamente, nunca olvidaré el día que cayó tras el velo, fue el fin de mí existencia y el saber que nunca tuve siquiera un beso de él fue lo que me torturó noche a noche. Era inevitable, nos íbamos acercando hasta que nuestros alientos se mezclaron y el deseo fue innegable, ambos lo queríamos y fue realmente perfecto, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y nos besamos lenta pero desesperadamente, fue un beso apaciguador, nuestros corazones no cabían en sí, y luego de probarlo supe que jamás podría dejarle.  
Nos separamos, casi dolorosamente y nos miramos a los ojos.

Sirius, yo lo único que te pido es amor…

Herm, eso lo dices porque eres joven, luego se te pasará y seré yo quien saldrá mas perjudicado de esta historia, además, mi vida es errante pequeña, no hay vida que pueda ofrecerte.

**Camino junto a ti  
Dondequiera que estés  
Conlleve lo que conlleve  
No importa cuán lejos**

Sirius, nada de lo que digas impedirá que sienta lo que sienta ni que cambie mi opinión, por favor, nada me importa si estás tú, sirius, entiende que te amo.

Y tú entiende que esto es imposible – dijo casi afónico, su voz era realmente triste, lo pude sentir profundamente.

No me alejes, no impongas barreras inexistentes, no intentes convencerte de una falsa realidad, yo te quiero y ahora que sé que tú también me quieres no te dejaré marchar sólo, a través de todo lo que venga y todo lo que ya perdimos, a través de todo lo que pueda suceder nunca, óyeme bien. Nunca se perderá lo que siento por ti.

**A través de todo lo que vendrá  
Y todo lo que se irá   
Camino junto a ti  
Camino junto a ti**

La situación era dolorosa para ambos, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por él y él no se sentía merecedor de tanto, sin duda su historia había causado estragos en él, la continua soledad le hacía sentir incapaz de recibir afecto, incapaz de pensar que cosas como éstas podrían sucederle a él, jamás pasó por su mente el que alguien pudiese amarle, menos que hermione le amase…

Sirius, dime por favor que te sucedió, dime que es lo que no te permite aceptar que te amo, dime que es lo que no te deja amarme… sirius, dime por favor, déjame ayudarte – tomé sus manos y las sujeté fuerte, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y solo sé que sentí como su corazón se quebró, sentí como los recuerdos lo atacaron y sentí su miedo, sentí su soledad, sentí todo lo que acumulaba sobre sí y ví la sombra ante sus ojos, sentí sus manos temblar y cuando cayó de rodillas, caí yo también, pero también sentí el desahogo y la calma cuando comenzó a hablar.

Herm, mi pequeña…, crecí estando sólo, pero olvidé como era cuando conocía a Remus, James, Lily y a Peter, mi vida mejoró mucho y crecí como persona pero subí tanto que cuando se esfumó caí desde tan alto que no pude volver a ponerme en pie, no sabes como se siente el que las personas que quieres te acusen de traidor siendo inocente, sin poder siquiera defenderte, no sabes lo que significa verdaderamente pagar por algo que se es inocente y que todos te den la espalda, mi pequeña, yo creía en ellos y me abandonaron, me dejaron completamente solo ante las sombras, al comienzo era horrible, los dementotes absorbiendo mis escasos recuerdos felices, pero cuando ya no te quedan, sólo puedes poner felicidad en un futuro inexistente y eso fue lo que me salvó, mi amistad con ellos era tan fuerte, que cuando mis recuerdos felices se acabaron, tuve la certeza de que me irían a buscar, pero nunca sucedió – las lágrimas se agolpaban entre sus palabras y tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder entender lo que decía, afirmé su mano en todo momento intentando darle a entender que eso ya había acabado y que tenía que desahogarse para poder comenzar una nueva vida.

**Despierta a tus fantasmas para mí  
Posa tus cansados pensamientos sobre mis manos  
Camina dentro de este lugar sagrado  
Cuando todos tus sueños parecen rotos**

- El día que me di cuenta que eso jamás sucedería – continuó sin dejar de mirarme, ilustrándome con la mirada y contándomelo con palabras – decidí huir, no entiendo de donde salió ese arranque de parte mía, pero agradezco haber tenido el valor si con ello te pude conocer a tí – un silencio se apoderó del ambiente y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez fue totalmente diferente, esta vez su beso era dolido, era frustrado, agresivo, pero tan lleno de necesidad el uno por el otro como lo fue el primero, cuando sentimos la falta de oxígeno nos separamos pero nos quedamos muy juntos mientras el pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Tomó aire y continuó- Fui en busca de la única persona que necesitaba saber si existía y la única persona que pensé podría necesitarme, no tardó mucho en suceder todo lo que ya sabes y cuando me salvaste supe que tenía otra razón por la que vivir, juré mantenerlo en secreto, pero fue superior a mí, era algo que no podía evitar por mucho que quise y quiero, cuando apenas creía lo bueno en que se convertía nuevamente mi vida caí tras el famoso velo, y esta vez no había nada que me impidiese tener los pensamientos y recuerdos que desease, todos y cada uno de ellos era sobre ti, imaginé cientos de situaciones que jamás ocurrieron entre nosotros y eso me dio la esperanza que necesitaba, mi único lamento era el jamás haber podido confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos. – Aquellas palabras fueron muy importantes para mí, el me miró y me cubrió con su chaqueta, el frío aumentaba y solo nos protegía un sauce en el que nos habíamos refugiado, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y su pecho se aceleraba cada vez que las emociones le sobrecargaban, sirius mi amor, estabas destrozado-

**Resuena dentro de este templo  
Déjame ser quien entienda  
Ser quien te lleve  
Cuando no puedas caminar más lejos **

Cuando me rescataron de allí y te vi, todo fue en vano, no tuve el valor de decirte lo que sentía y con el paso del tiempo se hacía cada vez mas difícil. El otro día cuando me pediste que viniera esta noche para tu baile de graduación jamás pensé que me veías como yo te veo, pensaba que era como el padre que acompaña a su hija en su graduación, hermione…. – respiró hondamente – hermione ¿entiendes ya que yo no merezco la felicidad? ¿puedes ver que cada vez que la felicidad me alcanza el golpe es aún mayor? Tengo mucho miedo que si me arriesgo, el golpe del abandono sea aún mayor y ahí ya no tendré esperanza alguna, ahí querida mía será el momento en que moriré…

Yo hacía mucho que lloraba en su pecho, su fragancia me embriagaba, era tan irreal, él no merecía nada de lo que había pasado, el debía haber sido feliz, él … él merecía tantas cosas que no vivió y no sabía como hacerlo entender.

Sirius, yo… yo sólo sé que si hay algo que no mereces es compadecerte a ti mismo, ¿Cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta del gran hombre que eres? – dije acercándome a él- ¿Cómo puede ser que no veas que has sabido sobrellevar situaciones que nadie más habría podido? Sirius, eres un excelente padrino para harry, eres un muy buen amigo para remus, eres la persona mas maravillosa conocido y no tienes la culpa de lo que la gente te ha hecho.

Pero mi pequeña, algo está mal en mí, la gente no se ensaña con alguien por nimiedades, algo está mal en mí y te juro que desearía tanto saber ¿Qué mierda es??? ¿Qué es lo que aleja a la gente de mí herm? Dime porfavor que tengo para que la vida me trate así, que tengo para tener que ser tan miserable entre tanta gente… por qué… ¿qué es hermione? – se había descontrolado, arrancaba el pasto a tirones y lloraba desesperado, lo sujeté como pude y le hice mirarme nuevamente su chaqueta se resbaló por mis hombros y supe que no habían palabras que significaran lo que quería decir, se lo demostraría, dejé que el abrigo terminase de caer y lo besé, subí mis brazos hacia su cabello y el tardando un poco en reaccionar sujetó mi cadera, ambos seguíamos en el suelo, yo con el vestido rojo y el de traje, yo también necesitaba desahogarme, hacía mucho que esperaba por él y lo haría comprender de una u otra forma que lo amaba, le daría mi pureza y si con eso no lo entendía, nada lo haría...  
Le saqué la corbata mientras su mano bajaba lentamente el cierre de mi vestido, cuando terminó acarició mi espalda y mi estremecimiento le hizo volver en sí, me distanció un tanto:

Herm… esto no está bien

Sirius, hace mucho que te estoy diciendo que es mi decisión y que nada me alejará de ti – con estas palabras parecí convencerlo y volví a besarle  
Yo comencé a luchar contra los botones de su camisa cuando el pareció compadecerse de mí sacándosela de un tirón, observé su pecho sin pudor alguno y dejé a mis manos cobrar vida en él, era perfecto. Él bajó los tirantes de mi vestido sin dejar de besarme y fue deslizando el vestido, sentí miedo, era mi primera vez y me daba terror lo que pensaría de mí cuando me viese, lo mas obvio era que no le gustaría, cerré los ojos inconcientemente debido a la vergüenza y supe que me estaba mirando por los segundos que se detuvo, también sé que se sonrió debido a mi timidez pero cuando me besó en la frente supe que había pasado, que no me abandonaría en plena noche, sé que era un miedo estúpido, pero era lo que pasó por mi mente…, por primera vez, la que se reía de la luna era yo.

**Dime una vez más  
Qué hay bajo la superficie sangrante   
Si has perdido tu camino  
Yo te introduciré en él **

Él terminó de sacarme el vestido mientras yo luchaba con su cinturón y nos besábamos ardientemente. Era una sensación nueva, pero no podía esperar a sentirlo parte mí, - jamás creí que pensaría algo como eso… pero ahora entiendo lo que verdaderamente es todo esto, de pronto sentí que ya nada nos impedía ser uno y el vió mi temor-

Mi pequeña, no tengas miedo, tendré cuidado sí?

Solo asentí, me tomó mientras le sujetaba por el cuello y me penetró tímidamente, me miró casi tan temeroso como yo y al ver que todo estaba bien continuó, ambos nos conocimos y complementamos rápidamente, todo fue maravilloso, ambos éramos uno sólo y cuando la pasión nos cegó dejamos desfallecer nuestros cuerpos unos al lado del otro, nos miramos y cerramos nuestros ojos a la vez que el conjuraba un hechizo de traslado hacia su habitación en la torre de astronomía, allí pasamos la noche juntos y nos amamos cuanto deseamos, las emociones eran tantas que era imposible detenerse, había tanto que decir y ninguna palabra que sirviese para expresarlo…

**Oh, cuando todo va mal  
Oh, cuando la desesperación te acorrale   
Oh, el sol volverá a salir **

Tras los primeros rayos de sol abrí los ojos y ví como era observada por él, era tan bello…

Hola pequeña – fue su saludo, una sonrisa y una rosa acompañaban sus palabras. Le besé pero él no correspondió.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunté

Mi niña, te amo… pero..

No lo podía creer, seguiría con lo mismo…

No me puedes hacer esto! – dije entre desesperada y frustrada

El me observó y pareció meditar algo

Herm, lo he pensado y quiero decirte que lo de anoche ha sido lo mas perfecto que he vivido en mi vida, has sido mil veces mejor de lo que alguna vez soñé y que eres la persona con la que desearía compartir mi vida… ¿pero tú estás dispuesta a sacrificar tanto por mí?

Me calmé, al fin admitía que lo amaba!

Sirius, ¿no ves que no estoy perdiendo nada? Yo no me estoy sacrificando, yo acabo de conseguir la felicidad – dije sonriente.

El se acercó y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

Entonces mi vida, quiero que me lo demuestres por siempre.

Así será sirius, te amo.

Y yo a tí.

**  
Ir a contracorriente te llevará de vuelta a casa  
Así que no abandones**

No te rindas.

****

Hola nuevamente! n.n 

**Anoche estaba escuchando esta canción y me inspiré, no sabía si hacerla remus/herm o sirius/herm, pero en cuanto comencé a escribir supe que sería la segunda opción, este one shot fue bastante lindo para mí, espero ansiosa saber sus opiniones si?**

**Vamos, sólo denle a GO**

**Y dejen algún review, no importa que sea pequeñito u.u**

**Un beso con todo el corazón!**

**Varg22.**


End file.
